


Are you bored yet?

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Homies, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, They need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tubbo just wants to know what's wrong with his best friend
Relationships: Purely Platonic - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 324
Collections: Anonymous





	Are you bored yet?

"Are you bored yet?"  
Tubbo looks up at his best friend's face to see his slightly furrowed eyebrows, downturned lips, and scared eyes.   
"What's wrong?" Tubbo has been hanging out with Tommy all day and they were finishing up a movie before they went to bed. It had been a great day. One for the memory book. 

Tommy's mouth opens as if he wants to say something but then he shuts it again with pressed lips and confused eyes. They watch the blond for a while to see if he had any kind of response to only find the same quiet confusion.   
Tubbo picks up the remote and pauses the movie, "how about we go to sleep?"   
Tommy just nods and they get up together to prepare for bed. 

As Tubbo brushes his teeth, he finds himself reflecting on the moment from earlier.   
_What did Tommy want to say to me? It might have been important. Or it could have been nothing and he was just embarrassed about interrupting the movie. Maybe he was just scared. Whatever, I'll probably never know now._  
Tubbo finishes brushing his teeth and quickly splashes some water on his face.   
_Move on, he'll only be uncomfortable if you bring it up again._

Tubbo pops his head back into Tommy's room to see if he's done yet.   
He finds the lanky boy chilling on his bed, watching his phone, obviously waiting for him.   
"Hey, I'm done." Tommy nods in response and wordlessly pats the spot on the bed next to him. Tubbo smiles and quickly gets over to him, plopping down on the patted spot.   
He nearly places his head in the crook of the taller boy's neck, assuming the position they held earlier when watching the movie. 

They watch some YouTube for a bit before turning off the lights, committing to the idea of sleep.   
They slowly drifted apart as they lay there, developing personal spots on the bed, but still remaining near enough to have a little contact.   
Tubbo slowly starts to drift off, before flinching wide awake when a sleeping Tommy flings an arm over his chest. 

As Tubbo observes his best friend, he just knows something's wrong.   
The smaller boy feels like he's known him his whole life, he can see through Tommy's lies by now.   
And Tubbo would be lying if he said he knew what his future holds, he's only 16, but he'd like it if he can keep his best friend with him through it all.   
For a very long time, he'd been sure of him and Tommy sticking together, them against the world, but lately, Tommy's been kind of different.   
_Maybe if he'd tell me what's up, we could get through this undefeated._

They've held on for this long right?

Tubbo's getting a little tired of his friend's arm being slung across his chest and he shoves it off so he can go back to sleeping without the constraint. But Tommy wakes up with a quiet sigh.   
They both lay there for a while, not asleep, but not acknowledging being awake. 

Finally Tubbo decides to say something, going against all previous train of thought,   
"Are you okay dude?" He turns his head so he's looking directly at the lanky boy.   
Tommy doesn't respond for a bit and Tubbo would almost think he was asleep if not for the inconsistenct breathing. 

"Tubbo, hanging out with you is awesome, you're my best friend after all, but sometimes I can't help from asking are you bored yet?" Tommy is looking at the ceiling, blatantly avoiding looking at him.   
"What do you mean by that Tommy? Are you bored of this?" Tubbo didn't think to,my was done with their friendship, but if he was...

"No no no, I'm not bored. It's just, I've never had a friendship last this long and if you're getting bored of it I'd rather you just end it. I'll be fine, I'm used to being lonely."   
Tubbo frowns at his friend, "why would I ever get bred of you? Your loud, funny, and oh so much fun to hang out with. If you ever feel lonely, you should tell me because I'll always be here for you." 

"Will you tell the truth already? I don't want you to have to lie to spare my feelings or some bullshit." Tubbo looks closer at Tommy when he hears his choked tone to see him crying.   
Tubbo reaches over and hugs him tightly, "I would never lie to you. Especially about this."   
Tommy finally lets it out and openly cries in front of his friend.   
Tubbo just keeps holding his best friend. 

Eventually, they both drift off to sleep, of course they have more to talk about tomorrow, but for now. 

For now they'll be alright.


End file.
